


Double The Fun

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, And so do I, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mace Windu Is Going To Lose His Mind, Mpreg, My Girl Padmé Has A Sense Of Humor, Obi-Wan Regrets Everything, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to MotherloverWhile Anakin leads the troops on a mission to Chandrilia, Padme takes Obi-Wan to a doctor's appointment back on Coruscant with the promise of filling him in when they get back. Luckily for Anakin, he does not have to wait too long to find out how it went...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 12
Kudos: 294





	Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I know in Motherlover that the mission was said to be on Hosnian Prime, not Chandrilia, but there is a bit of a time skip between some of the fics (usually just a couple of weeks or so) so at this point in the universe the Hosnian Prime mission has been completed and now Anakin is commanding another one. Just so everybody is on the same page.

"I don't like this." Anakin mumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he leaned back against the console. "I should be there with you."   
  
His mate's holo flickered before him, "I know but someone has to lead the troops. The war can't stop for one baby."   
  
"Ahsoka could lead." The Alpha pointed out. He was more than confident in his padawan's ability to take command, to lead their troops to victory on her own, but the Council was still dragging their asses about granting her it. In a way, Anakin was also relieved. With Obi-Wan planet-side, the presence of another Jedi on the ship was more than comforting. "Yeah, but it's our baby. That should count for something."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled a little and that was more than enough to take some of Anakin's edge off. It did not need to be said that the both of them wished that they could be together at that moment, that they could be having this conversation (or something similar) in their living room with all thoughts of the war, of the Order, of the Republic, out of their minds. But as much as he needed his mate to be around, Obi-Wan would never put himself before the people. Anakin knew that and Anakin, albeit reluctantly, had come to understand and adapt to it. "Padme has already agreed to accompany me and act on your behalf." Obi-Wan pointed out. "She's gotten quite into the role. Stuffing her face, picking fights, grabbing at my backside when I am turned from her-"  
  
"I do more than that." Anakin protested but Obi-Wan could feel the Alpha's amusement through their bond. Padme had taken her role as Obi-Wan's confidant, his support system, his proxy-Anakin with pride.   
  
"Yes, unfortunately, Padme has not yet mastered your ability to use the force to make caf yet. Not that I would have much use for it currently."  
  
Anakin hummed his agreement. That had to have been the worst part for Obi-Wan. He had always had a bit of a caffeine addiction, one that he fed through various exotic teas and caf, only a portion of which he was now allowed to use. It had to have been weighing heavily on him though the Omega had been taking it in stride. Even in the light blue holo glow, Obi-Wan was glowing and the second that they were back together, Anakin was going to take the time to worship every ounce of him. "How's the morning sickness?" He asked. "You'll remember to ask about that right?"  
  
"No, Anakin, I'm certain that I will forget to mention the thing that has been waking me up at four am every day for the past two months," Obi-Wan replied with an eye roll. "You're approaching Chandrilia soon, right?"  
  
"Yes. You want me to get you some more of those candies, don't you?" Expensive little chocolate drops that Satine had treated them both to the last time she had come over. Anakin had gotten one before Obi-Wan consumed the remainder of the box. Cravings did not seem to be a symptom that affected the Omega, unlike the morning sickness, but the chocolates seemed to be the exception. Well, the chocolates and the occasional bug though Obi-Wan was not too pleased about the latter.   
  
"Yes please," Obi-Wan replied. "And be sure to tell the others that I said hello."  
  
"I will," Anakin promised him. Like it would be possible to hide their conversation from the others. The second anyone found out that he had been in touch with his mate, Anakin would be ambushed and prodded for any updates on the Omega's condition. "I love you. Both of you."   
  
"I love you too." Obi-Wan said back and then his holo flickered off. Anakin sighed and stared at the projector for a moment, unable to move or even consider doing anything else. Force knows he would have given anything if it meant being there with his mate, with their pup, even if it was just to laze around in bed doing nothing for hours. Although he knew that his former Master was more than capable of defending himself, Padme, and their baby, Anakin would never forgive himself if something were to happen while he was away. It was a very distinct possibility given that they were in the middle of a war and Coruscant, though one of the most secure planets in the core worlds, was susceptible to attack at any moment. Anakin shook his head. He couldn't afford to think about this now.   
  
The doors to the room slid open behind him and before Anakin had time to turn and see who it was, Ahsoka groaned, "Aww, am I too late to speak to Obi?" She asked. And here she was hoping to discuss different possible naming options with him. Ahsoka Skywalker: it had a nice ring to it. Taking in the sight of her master slumped back against the console, she put two and two together. She closed the distance between them and placed her hand on Anakin's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "How's he doing?"  
  
"He's hanging in there. He has an appointment today to check in on the baby." The Jedi Knight explained. "They're going to do an ultrasound." The first ultrasound for his and Obi-Wan's first child and he was halfway across the galaxy.   
  
"I'm sorry you don't get to be there for it. Look at the bright side though, it's probably too early to tell the gender so you'll be there for that."   
  
"Assuming there's no mission-"  
  
"If there is I promise you that we'll make sure you aren't there." If Ahsoka had to highjack a ship and fly him there herself, Anakin would be there when Obi-Wan went in to learn the gender of their pup. "What the Council doesn't know can't hurt them."   
  
She would too and the both of them knew it. Anakin cracked a smile and gave his padawan a playful nudge, "Thank you, Ahsoka."

* * *

They were standing on the bridge when it happened. One moment Anakin and Ahsoka were listening as Rex offered them a debriefing on all the information that they had gathered so far, the next Anakin was doubled over with his arms wrapped around his abdomen as he grunted and hissed in pain, "Agh!"  
  
"Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked and kneeled down so she was on level with the Alpha. "Master?!"  
  
Anakin just shook his head and groaned, "Oh...oh Kriff..."  
  
"General?" Rex spoke and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders to try and keep him steady should Anakin feel another wave of...whatever that was. "Do you need medical assistance?"  
  
"No! No, I'm fine it's just-...Obi-Wan..."  
  
"What about him?!" Ahsoka demanded. Had something really gone wrong so suddenly that it brought Anakin to his knees? She hadn't felt any disturbance in the Force so whatever it was, it had to be connected to their bond. The pup! Was the pup okay?!  
  
The color drained from Rex's face at the suggestion that something terrible may have befallen one of his closest friends at such a vulnerable time in his life. "Is the General in trouble!?" All it would take was one word from Anakin and both the 501st and the 212th would turn this ship around and descend on Coruscant in a furious plague of soldiers ready to defend the man and his pup to the death!   
  
"Heh..." Anakin snorted a laugh and gazed up into the concerned faces of two of his closest friends with an awkward smile, "He's not in trouble but I'm going to be..."  
  
Rex let go of Anakin's shoulders and straightened himself back up, "What?"  
  
"That disturbance in the force I just felt? It was through our bond." He explained. It came crashing upon Anakin so suddenly that he had been caught off guard and knocked back a bit; the yelling, the screaming, the disbelief, if Anakin had not been able to regain control of his mind it could have easily resulted in a migraine. All things considered, a migraine would have been getting off easy. Suddenly, for the first and only time that day, Anakin was glad that he had not been there in person. "We're having twins."  
  
"Oh no."   
  
"Hey, remember what Obi-Wan told you this morning?" The Togrutan reminded her Master. "Think the war can stop now since there's two?"  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, "Fuck off." He told her though his voice was soft and there was no malice behind his words.   
  
"Master, as your padawan, I demand that I be there when you deliver the news to Master Windu." Ahsoka insisted. Oh, Mace was going to lose his shit when he found out about this! It was too delicious of an opportunity to pass up! 


End file.
